degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Game)
"Degrassi" is an application for IOS devices such as the iPhone and iPad, and is based off the television series of the same name. The app is a role-playing game in which the player creates a new student at Degrassi and controls his/her actions. The game features many characters from the Degrassi series. Episodes The game is split into 6 episodes for its first "season", and each episode the player can befriend or become enemies with 3 individual characters. Episode 1: Whatcha Say Characters: Eli, Alli, Fiona. Plot: It's your first day at Degrassi and it's time to make friends. Help Alli run the carnival, help Eli make an "asylum" booth or help Fiona make a kissing booth. The episode ends with the player character catching Clare kissing a boy whose face is not seen (though it is clearly Jake Martin). Clare begs the player not to tell anyone about the kiss. Episode 2: What goes around comes around Characters: Clare, Drew, Anya. Plot: You are failing in english, which could mean you could lose your chance on a trip to New York. With help from Clare, you could pass. However, Clare is still highly reluctant to tell anyone about the kiss, which the player character dislikes. You could also choose to hangout with Drew, who is failing miserably and believes the player is "stupid like him". And Anya, who is talking to a guy she met at the gym and wants the player to be her wingman. The episode ends with Bianca telling the Player she knows a secret about him/her, and will tell if he/she doesn't do what she wants. Episode 3: Big Girls Don't Cry Characters: Adam, Holly J., Marisol. Plot: Bianca finally tells why she is blackmailing the Player: She does not want to participate in the debate against rival school, "Bardell", though the Player is secretly happy to join the debate team. The other debate team members, Holly J., Adam, and Marisol all need your help with their problems. Holly J. is confused about her relationship with Declan, and fears he may be having an affair with Jane, Adam falls for a girl from an enemy school named Liza, and Marisol wants revenge on a bully named Danica. No matter what happens, Bardell wins the debate, and it is revealed to Liza that Adam purposefully lost so that she could win, which drives her away from him, and Holly J. is relieved to find out She and Declan aren't really a couple. The episode ends with Katie and Marisol arguing about how Marisol attempted to spike Danica's drink with alcohol. Episode 4: Bad Romance Characters: Katie, Jake, Wesley. Plot: It's almost time for romance week at degrassi, and Katie needs help organizing everything while steering clear of Marisol, who holds a grudge against her for dating Drew. Meanwhile, Jake is having a tough time understanding Clare, and needs guidance to win her over for the dance. And Wesley is going to the dance with a cute girl named Hannah. Sadly, he has two left feet, and needs help learning to dance before it's too late. The episode ends with Imogen demanding a kiss from Eli, and collapsing from unknown causes. *Note: This episode contains the option for romances. The possible romances include... Straight Male: Jenna (or Clare, but Jake will take Her back) Straight Female: Eli (or Jake, but Clare will take Him back) Gay Male: Zane Gay Female: Fiona Episode 5: Masquerade Characters: Imogen, K.C., Dave & Adam. Plot: The same night of the dance, Imogen has dramatically collapsed into Eli's arms in an attempt to win Him over. The Player leaves them to talk to slip away to Fiona's Halloween "Masquerade" party. At the party, Fiona's priceless family necklace is stolen, and needs help getting it back. Meanwhile, Imogen needs help winning over Eli, K.C. wants to win Jenna back... or a new girl, and Dave & Adam want to out-do Fiona's party with their own. It is revealed later in the episode that Fitz is the culprit for stealing Fiona's necklace. Upon finding out, she tells Mr Simpson, who is about to call the police when Fiona stops him, saying she trusts Fitz won't do it again. The episode ends with Katie and Bianca fighting over Drew in front of the school. Note: This episode contains the option for romances. The possible romances include... Straight Male: Imogen Straight Female: Eli Episode 6: Degrassi Factor Characters: Eli, Bianca, Jenna. Plot: Picking up where the last episode left off, Katie and Bianca are fighting and Mr Simpson catches them, though Bianca is blamed for the ordeal. It is up to the player to help Bianca win over Drew (Or attempt to steal Drew for herself, if the player chooses to be female), Help Eli defeat Jake in a competition (While trying to win one of them over in the process) or help Jenna become the new lead singer of your band. The episode ends with a music competition, in which, most of the time, your band wins, though it's also possible for Alli and Jenna to win. However, a mysterious incident occurs in which the power goes out, and we are left on a cliffhanger saying "Come back next season!" Note: This episode contains the option for romances. The possible romances include... Straight Male: Bianca Straight Female: Drew, Eli, or Jake (Though Drew ends up with Katie) Gay Male: Zane Gay Female: Fiona Category:Degrassi